The Land Before Time: HTTYD Edition!
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: In this remake of The Land Before Time, Hiccup is a Night Fury that get's separated from family as the land was changing. Now he must travel to The Great Valley that he's only ever heard stories about with a small group of hatchlings, him being their only guide. But with a Sharptooth lurking about, it won't be easy. Cover art by Erika-Txonite.


**Narration Voice**

Narration of setting/situation

Normal Talk

* * *

 **The Land Before Time**

* * *

 **Once upon this same Earth, beneath the same sun, long before humans. Before the ape and the elephant, as well. Before the wolf, bison, the whale. Before the mammoth and the mastodon, in the time of the Dragons. Now the Dragons were of two kinds, some held humanity and soul, while others only held the instinct to feed on whatever they could get their hands on. Then it happened, the leaves began to die, and the plant eaters began to leave. The mighty beasts who appeared to rule the Earth, ruled with grief by the leaf eaters. Desperate for food and clean water, some of the Dragon herds flew towards the West. Searching for their Great Valley, a land still lush and green. It was a journey towards life.**

 **It was a marsh of many dangers. SharpTeeth stalked the remaining herds, waiting to cease any who strayed. The Dragons only stopped their long journeys to hatch their young.**

A litter of Terrors began to hatch. One egg had exploded and now the baby Terror was following a dragonfly. The dragonfly remained just out of reach, and frustrated the baby Terror chased after it. It ran through a rotting log and met a mole rat and started to play around with that instead. The baby had bumped into a giant lizard who opened it's mouth, ready to bite down on the baby when it's mother grabbed it by it's tail at the last second. The mother huffed and carried it's hatchling back to the new litter of Terrible Terrors and started to nuzzle her hatchlings.

Not to far from the Terrors, a Monstrous Nightmare and his mate watched their newborn children who were colors of blue and purple, like their father begin to run up a small hill to meet them. One of them still had parts of shell over his head and he kept ramming into things. One of them being his father. He ran around and rammed into one of his sisters and then his mother. She took off his shell revealing a red and orange Monstrous Nightmare hatchling, colored just like his mother. He looked around a little and his mother started to lick him.

 **Some of the young were seen born without fear.**

A storm began, scaring the Monstrous Nightmare to hide underneath his mother. The rain continued to pour over rotting trees, browning water, and two Night Furies who were eating what little fish that lie in that same, murky pond. They were both grown ups, yet still young for Dragons. Not too far from them a small litter of eggs began to hatch. Lightning flashed over the cracking, black eggs and thunder rolled overhead. A small, but not too small Speed Stinger creeped up to the hatching eggs and stole one that was soon to explode.

 **Yet, even hatching could be dangerous.**

Before the Stinger could get away, the female eating from the pond whacked the Dragon at full force, causing the Stinger to drop the egg. It fell down a Deadly Nadder's skeleton and through some prickly thorned bushes before falling into some swampy water. It flowed down a small stream and down an even smaller drop where it finally came to a stop, scaring some of the small lizards near it. One came up to it and sniffed it before it exploded right in it's face.

 **One family had only one small litter of three, their last hope for the future. Their names were Toothless, Mia, and little Hiccup.**

The runaway egg rolled a little after being hatched. He blinked his eyes a little and looked around. The mother of this egg chuckled at her young's antics and began to lick him. He hid at first, but then decided to enjoy the comfort and love brought on by his mother. The other two Night Furies carried his siblings over to him and the litter's mother started to clean them as well. At one point, Hiccup licked his mother back and put his front two paws on her maw. She laughed in response as he made some adorable crooning noises only a hatchling could make. The mother nuzzled her three hatchlings as they clung to her face, nuzzling her back with all of their love.

Meanwhile, the surrounding wildlife surrounded them, watching the family meet for the first time. The three babies grew uncomfortable at their presents and ran under their mother for protection. "Oh, don't be frightened little ones." she tried to console them. The wild lizards, Terrors, frogs, and toads surrounded the babies who were now cuddling with their mother's feet. Mia gasped at how close they had gotten and the three ran back out from under their mother's feet. Hiccup tripped, showing how clumsy he was. Mia and Toothless ran back for him, but had become surrounded by curious wildlife. They huddled closer, and just as the wildlife got close, the mother Night Fury picked up her hatchlings and set them on her back.

 **All that remained of this herd was the new hatchlings, Toothless, Mia, and Hiccup, their mother, and their two older siblings, Jackson and Natalie who had to resort to becoming mates due to the lack of other Furies. Which is exactly what Mia was going to need to do with one of her brothers in the future. They knew each other by sight, smell and the love they brought. Hiccup knew they would be together, always.**

"Now, you be careful my little ones." The Night Furies mother said. Hiccup let out a long, and completely adorable yawn. Jackson let out a chuckle. Hiccup gave one last look at the three grown ups above him before cuddling up to his other siblings. "My beautiful hatchlings." their mother said.

* * *

A few months later, the three had grown and learned. They could walk, run, and speak like your average kids. Only, Hiccup still remained clumsy. The family of six were passing some dead trees on their way to the valley.

"Mother, is this all there's left to eat?" Hiccup asked his mother. "Oh, I'm sorry my dear, the land has been changing. That is why we must continue to travel on as far as we can each day. Until we reach the Great Valley" she replied. Hiccup was chewing on some branches, a habit he picked up to sooth his need to dig into some sort of meat. "Children! Quickly, come here!" Hiccup's mother said. The three rushed to their mother's side, finding she was climbing up a tree to a single leaf. She grabbed the leaf softly and jumped down to their level. "Do you know what this is, little ones?" she asked. The three shared a series of head shakes. "Well, this here is a tree star. It's very special." Hiccup jumped up playfully and lightly swatted it as it slowly fell to the ground. Toothless sniffed it while Mia patted it, wondering what was so special about it. Hiccup walked up to it and started to rub against it, despite the looks his siblings gave him.

His mother chuckled. "Yes, Hiccup, it's very special." she said as he stopped rubbing it and was now on his back, swatting it back into the air as it almost fell on him. "Keep it with you, young ones. It'll give you luck in finding food." she continued. "Where we are going, there'll be so many tree stars, you won't need luck to find food." Hiccup laughed while he continued to play around with it. Mia and Toothless just looked at their mother, now understanding it's meaning. Hiccup finally let it fall back onto his back and ran back to his mother. Jackson and Natalie laughed, remembering when they were told the exact same thing.

"The Great Valley is filled with lots of green plants and freshwater filled with lots of fish. More than any of you could eat. It is a wonderful, beautiful place, where we can live happily. With many more of our own kind." she continued. Mia spoke up, sounding excited "Gee, when will we get there?" Her mother answered with "The bright circle must pass over us many times. And we must follow it each day to where it touches the ground." Hiccup wasn't paying any attention to what was being said, still playing with his tree star. "Have you ever seen the Great Valley?" Toothless asked. "No" "Well, how do you know it's really there?" he pushed. "Some things you see with your eyes…" she started. This phrase caught Hiccup's attention and he began to listen. "...Others, you see with your heart." Toothless sighed, clearly not getting the answer he wanted. "Well, I don't understand mother." She just let out a small chuckle and said "You will, my son. You will." while rubbing his face.

* * *

They continued traveling when laughing caught Hiccup's attention. He wandered away from his family and poked his head through some dead grass. "Hiccup, don't you wander too far." his mother warned. Hiccup ignored it and continued following the laughter. He saw a red and orange Monstrous Nightmare ramming into a grown up blue and purple one. A fly caught the hatchling's attention and he shot a line of fire at it. He missed and tried a couple more times. He finally caught the fly and was about to flame it when it shot a fluid into the Monstrous Nightmare's mouth, extinguishing his oncoming flame, then it flew away. Hiccup started to laugh at the Nightmare's failure.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" he said. Hiccup gasped seeing him about to start shooting flames at him. Hiccup jumped forward, starting to gather gas of his own in his mouth. A high pitch noise admitted from Hiccup's mouth from the gas build up, alarming the Nightmare's parents. The Nightmare's dad jumped in front of both their lines of fire, stopping both from shooting immediately. The older Nightmare growled at Hiccup while the younger let out a snarky huff. "Hiccup" his mother called out softly. Hiccup backed away slowly. The older Nightmare said gruffly to his son "Come on Hookfang, Monstrous Nightmares never play with Night Furies." Hookfang as Hiccup now knew him, hissed at him.

"Hiccup." his mother called out again and the older Nightmare growled at him again, causing Hiccup to back up more. Hookfang jumped up to him and said non to kindly "Nightmares never play with _Night Furies_!" Hiccup was picked up by his scruff while Hookfang was picked up by his tail. Then two adults walked away from each other as if nothing happened. Hiccup whined. "Mom? What's a Night Fury?" "Well, that's what we are, dear." she replied. "Oh." he said. He was set on the ground and followed close to his family. "Why can't I play with that Nightmare?" he whined. "We were having fun." he then giggled. "Well.." she started. "We all kind of keep to our own kind." Jackson finished while looking back at them. Natalie joined in. "The Monstrous Nightmares, the Gronckles, the Terrible Terrors, the Hideous Zipplebacks, the Deadly Nadders, and finally the Night Furies. We never do anything together." "Why?" Mia asked. "Well, because we're different. It's always been that way." their mother answered. Hiccup continued "Well, why?"

Jackson laughed while their mother told him "Well, don't worry so much. When we reach the Great Valley, there will be many, many of our kind to play with." Mia sighed and complained "I wish we were there now!" Their mother went on to say "Well, it's a long way yet. We have to get past the great rock that looks like a Night Fury. Then the mountains that burn." she sighed. "Still a long way. But, we'll get there."

* * *

The day had fallen to night and the family of Furies were fast asleep. Toothless, Mia, and Hiccup were cuddled in their mother's underbelly while Natalie was cuddled within Jackson's arms. A dragonfly flew past a frog sitting on the mother Fury's side and the frog leapt to catch the fly. It managed to with the cost of landing on Hiccup's head. It hopped off when Hiccup woke from it and it hopped away. Being the overly curious and extremely playful hatchling he was, Hiccup chased after it.

"Hey hopper! Come back!" he shouted. The frog jumped into a cave, Hiccup following it, wanting someone to play with. Then all of a sudden Hookfang popped out of the cave saying "You again? Go away! That's _my_ hopper!" than ran down after it. "Hey, but _I_ saw it first!" Hiccup argued. "Well, he's in _my_ pond!" he said. Then he jumped down into the murky, brown pond below. Hiccup jumped too and ended up landing on top of Hookfang. The frog along with a few others hid under the brown water, out of sight for both Hookfang and Hiccup. A huge bubble started to rise out of the water, revealing a frog's eyes. Hookfang popped the bubble with his claw while another one formed next to Hiccup along with a frog's ribbit. Hiccup pounced on it, causing the bubble to pop. The bubbles stopped for a minute until a big one formed underneath Hiccup, flipping him on his back. This time, Hookfang pounced on it. Hiccup started to laugh as they popped bubbles, looking for the frog."Over here!" Hiccup called while Hookfang replied "Hey, this is fun!"

While the two Dragons were laughing and popping bubbles, a shadow crept over a nearby rock, indicating something big was near. It slowly crept past the rock and over the two wet Dragons that were laughing away.

Suddenly Mia and Toothless jumped out from the tunnel. "Hiccup! There you are!" Mia said with worry in her voice. Toothless whacked the back of his head with his tail. "If you're going to wander off, at least tell someone next time!" He scolded. Hiccup looked down in shame with Hookfang still popping bubbles in the background. Then he piped up and asked "Do you want to play with us? We're popping bubbles looking for a hopper!" Before they could answer a shadow loomed over them. The ground started to shake with thumps of giant feet. The four looked around for what was causing it when Mia saw it and screamed "Sharptooth!". They all gasped and started to run. Hookfang started to scream "Help!" while Hiccup and his siblings started to scream "Mother!". Hiccup was in front, but he tripped causing everyone behind him to fall forward. They screamed seeing a foot about to crush them, but moved away just in time. "Help!" Hiccup cried. They ran for shelter in a maze of dead bushes. They all his under one particularly big branch, while above them the Sharptooth started to greedily sniff down into the bush, looking for them.

Sharpteeth are huge land dwelling reptiles. They had no wings, no fire, and no mind. They couldn't fly, but they had size against the Dragon kind, able to grab one mid flight if they were close enough to the ground. The three sleeping Night Furies awoke to the screams of their own kin. "Oh no! That's the children!" the kid's mother called out in fear. She looked at her eldest children and ordered "Stay here and wait for them to come back." Natalie argued "But mother, we can help!" "Yes, by waiting here for them." she said and right before she flew off, she said "If anything comes your way, defend yourselves, or if the kids are there start to fly on without me." and then flew off without a single thought.

Back to the kids, they were still trapped under the bush maze, Sharptooth slowly getting closer to them. It's snout finally came to the branch they were under and pushed down on the branch, pushing the kids onto the ground. Toothless saw an opening and pushed Mia and Hookfang in that direction. Hiccup was frozen with fear, causing Toothless to drag him by his scruff to where the others were. They came across two separate paths, one left and the other right. The Furies chose the right path while Hookfang chose the left. "This way!" Hiccup urged. Hookfang shook his head and ran down the left path. "Wait, come back!" Hiccup yelled after him. Then he went down the same path, trying to stop Hookfang. "Hiccup! Don't!" Mia shouted after him. Toothless rolled his eyes and the two chased after Hiccup and Hookfang.

"Stop! You're going the wrong way!" Hiccup shouted. Hookfang still ran, clearly scared at the Sharptooth's roars that were getting closer. Then all of a sudden the Sharptooth dove after Hiccup and Hookfang, blocking Toothless' and Mia's path to get to them. Hiccup screamed in terror. He kept running, but was tangled in some vines, trapping him in place, and allowing the Sharptooth to get closer to him. "Mom!" he shouted. The Sharptooth got even closer than the last time when finally, Hiccup thought to use his own teeth. He broke free from the vines and ran forward. The vines, however from being stretched whipped back when broken and hit the Sharptooth's snout. He reeled up in surprise and pain, admitting a bone curdling roar. Hiccup and Hookfang ran, Hookfang constantly screaming in fear. The Sharptooth jumped over the bush when he saw that the hatchlings had exited it as well. The 'thump' of it's landing caused the two to be thrown a little ways in the air and fall on their backs. They got up, though, still screaming their tails off when a plasma blast that only comes from Night Furies hit it's face, knocking it back into a rock ¾ it's own size.

The two ran behind Hiccup's mother who was growling profusely. The Sharptooth recovered from the blast and was now ramming into the rock behind it, wanting it to break so it could get up. Mia and Toothless showed up at that moment, just as their mother yelled for them to run. Toothless and Mia got ahead, but the battle going on between the Night Fury and Sharptooth kept them from escaping. The Sharptooth advanced, but was knocked a good feet back by another plasma blast. The three began to run when all of a sudden, the Sharptooth jumped again and it's claws dug into Hiccup's mother's back. She screamed out in pain. "Daad!" Hookfang called out while dogging a foot. Hiccup's mother was thrown into a wall, a sickening 'crack' being heard, but she kept fighting, for her and the other hatchling's life. She shot another blast which knocked the Sharptooth off the ridge they were on.

As they were running back, the ground began to shake, and the ground began to crack and break apart. Hiccup jumped out of the way from the oncoming crack. The land rose, but then fell again. The Sharptooth managed to get back on the ridge and chased after Hiccup and Hookfang again. The two were cornered when the ground right next to them split open, releasing a blast of overheated air. The two hatchlings slid back, almost falling off of the slanted ground. They held on, and just when they thought they were ok, the Sharptooth slid down too, in their direction. It pushed them off of the ground, but the two held on to it's tail, too young to be able to fly. "Mother!" Hiccup shouted. Hearing his hatchling's distress, she gasped and looked in their direction. The hatchlings jumped from the Sharptooth's tail and begun to run up the length of it's back. They weren't close enough to the top and had to use their claws to try and climb up, while avoiding the Hookfang-sized teeth of the Sharptooth.

Just as the Sharptooth was about to eat the kids, a blast knocked it off of the rock and Hiccup's mother flew down and caught the two by their tails. She flew them back to the top, then landed and shoved them forward, telling them to go. Hookfang ran to the left, while Hiccup and his mother ran forward. Hookfang let out a roar of distress which his father heard. He roared which any nearby Dragon heard and begun to fly away from the shaking ground. Mia and Toothless had made it to Jackson and Natalie. They waited as long as they could, but when the ground suddenly rose beneath them, they had no choice but to fly away, as well. Hookfang ran down a path to meet with his father, but the path broke in half, blocking his way.

 **In this time with the clash of continents, a great Earthquake split the land. Herds were divided, families were coming to, and Hiccup was separated with his other siblings, young and old.**

During the Earthquake, Hookfang had fallen down a crack, unknown if he was ok or not. Snotlout, Hookfang's father called for him, but no reply.

 **Hookfang had clung to the opposite wall as he fell, leaving him on one side of the divide. His parents were on the other, now thinking him dead.**

* * *

It began to rain, thunder rolling overhead. Hiccup's voice was heard despite the loud noise coming from the storm. "Mother!" Hiccup called out. He walked down broken paths and slanted rock, still calling for his mother. He jumped over a split pathway and tried again. "Mother!" Nothing. "Mother? Where are you?" he called out again. He continued down the path and found his mother lying on a rock, on the brink of unconsciousness. He jumped down the rock and rubble to get to her. "Mother!" He expected her to jump up in relief, but she just layed there, groaning in pain. "Mother? Please get up." he cried. "Oh, I'm….not sure I can, Hiccup." she said softly. "Yes you can, get up!" he whined. His mother got on all fours, but then collapsed back to the ground.

Hiccup met his mother's face and began to nuzzle it. "Sweet, little Hiccup, do you remember the way to the Great Valley?" she whispered softly. Hiccup whined, a noise that would break the heart of Sharptooth. "I...I guess so. But, why do I have to know, you're going to be with me!" Hiccup started to cry, realising what was going to happen. "I'll be with you, Hiccup. Even if you can't see me." Hiccup asked, tears streaming down his face "What...what do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you!" "Hiccup, let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely." she finished. Hiccup waited a moment, then asked "Mother?" No answer. He started to cry, and then he climbed into her underbelly for one last time and spent the night there.

When he woke the next morning, light was lightly making it's way through the clearing clouds. Hiccup's mother lied motionless and her once black and sleek scales had shaded to a light grey. He licked his mother's cheek before saying softly "Goodbye mother." and walked off, numbed from what he had just experienced.

* * *

Not too far in a dead tree, a single pair of two cherries were found. they were ripe, and possibly the last ripe pair any could find. At least, that's what a group of baby Zipplebacks thought. A baby blue and purple one flew up to it, and each head was about to eat the delicious treat when a red and brown Zippleback saw the cherries and decided it wanted them instead. They began fight over it, a cherry in one Zippleback's mouth and the other cherry in the opposite side. The blue and purple one managed to get the other cherry back when a darker blue and purple one sneaked up behind it and snagged it from the hatchling's mouth. And so it begun, all of the Zippleback siblings started to fight for the sweet, yet tart berries. They chased each other from left to right, tree to tree, and tree holes to tree holes. It ended when a bigger lizard shot out it's tongue and stole the berries from the hatchlings, eating them instantly. The group let out a whine all at the same time, all in the same tone. At that moment, they started to chip happily as their mother brought out a vine with a cherry for each head.

They started to march past a depressed looking Hiccup who didn't even acknowledge them. Though, a single Zippleback stopped by one of it's heads looked at Hiccup. It expected a 'Hi there' or a 'Hey, little one', but got not a single reply. It walked past him with it's two heads held low, now chipper mood about the cherries long gone.

 **At first, Little Hiccup could only think about his mother. He hardly noticed his hunger and forgot about the Great Valley and that he must somehow reach it.**

The sad Zippleback hatchling came back, looking gloom from Hiccup's depressed mood. One head smiled as it offered it's cherry to Hiccup. It kept trying to get Hiccup to notice what it had done for him by chirping and moving the cherry closer to him. Hiccup just pushed the cherry back and smiled a little. Then he turned away from it, ignoring it's sad whine. The next day, Hiccup just continued to wander. He came across a semi clear pond and looked at his reflection. His face and emotion didn't change, even when a small blue and yellow Nadder jumped out of the water, happy and hyper.

"Hello!" she said. Hiccup did nothing except let a tear fall down his face. "I said, Hello!?" she tried again. The tear slid down his face and dripped into the water. The Nadder followed it with her eyes. "What is your name?" she asked. Hiccup just turned away from her, not getting enough motivation to talk. The Nadder gasped. "Maybe you cannot talk yet! Huh? Huh?" she said. Hiccup said a little coldly "Don't you know anything? Night Furies don't talk to...um...whatever you are." He then proceeded to get up and walk away. The Nadder jumped up and said "Me? I'm a Night Fury too! See? I'm _scary_ and _mad_ in the dark!" she said as she hopped into a shadow and let out a supposed evil cackle. "See? See?" Hiccup just rolled his eyes. She sighed and said "All right. I'm not a Night Fury, I'm a Deadly Nadder! But I am all alone, I am, I am." she ended on a sad note. She started to cry as well. "I lost my family in the big Earthshake." "Umm, you want to go with me?" he asked, now remembering he still had family out there. The Nadder jumped up and said "YA…." then stopped abruptly. She giggled and continued "Oh, yes, yes, yes! I do, I do!" Hiccup let out a laugh and said "Alright, come on! But, you'll have to keep up!" he said with a hint of challenge in his voice. "I will keep up! I will!" she replied.

They continued on through puddles and dead forests, the Naddar humming to herself cheerfully. "Where are we going?" she asked a few minutes later. "To the Great Valley. I'm not going to stop until I find my other siblings." he replied. She continued on with her parade of questions. "Do you think my family went to the Great Valley too? Huh?" "Hmm, maybe. My mother said that's where all the herds were going." "Oh, I hope, I hope, I hope!" Hiccup cleared his throat. "My name is Hiccup!" he stopped to let her catch up with him. "Mine is Stormfly, yep, yep, yep! That is what it is, yep, yep, yep!"

They started to jump on separate rocks, thin cracks making it look like there was a puzzle. Stormfly hummed an uplifting tune as they did so. Stormfly jumped over him and said "Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back!" Hiccup laughed as they continued on. Then all of a sudden a growling noise came from Stormfly and Hiccup's stomachs. Stormfly laughed "My stomach is talking!" "Mine too!" Hiccup looked around for anything to sooth his hungry stomach. Or his food cravings. He saw a dead plant in front of him and said "I wonder how tough this is." He bit down on it and started to pull. A roar started to come from the plant as he did so and Stormfly said "The tree is talking!" Hiccup replied a little muffled "N' it i'n't" "You should not eat talking trees. Nope, nope, nope!". As Hiccup was pulling, a black, two headed dragon slid down the tree and it's front two paws landed on Hiccup's snout. It let out a nervous chuckle and Hiccup screamed in surprise. He let go of the dead plant, launching the dragon a good 20 feet away. Stormfly screamed and hid behind Hiccup, despite being the bigger of the two. The black dragon landed and broke some of the rocks, making him land underneath the path.

Stormfly ran up to the hole and looked inside of it. "Who are you!" she said with a large amount of curiosity in her voice. The Dragon was trembling a little and said "M...My name Barf and him Belch." Stormfly laughed and backed up, letting the two come out of the hole. When it came out, the shadow left it's scales, revealing a green and dark green Hideous Zippleback. Stormfly was still laughing "Those are funny names." The Zippleback looked excited for a second. "I..I flied?" Stormfly shook her head and said "No. You falled." "We fall?" they said and dramatically plopped down to the ground. Hiccup laughed and said "It's ok, we can't fly either. Or at least, I can't." Stormfly stepped up and said "I cannot fly, either. Nope, nope, nope!" The two heads looked at them "Really?" Hiccup replied "Really."

Stormfly gasped and said "Hey, we are going to the Great Valley, how about you go with us?" She turned to Hiccup and said "Please? Please, please, please?" Hiccup just laughed and said "Ok, ok. I don't see why not. That is, if Barf and Belch _want_ to go with us." Stormfly gave him eyes that were suppose to be puppy dog eyes, but failed. Her eyes were naturally smaller. "Well.." one head spoke up. "We lost mama and siblings.." the other continued "And we can't work our fires yet." The heads shared a look and nodded in saying yes. "Yayy!" Stormfly shouted.

* * *

They continued down the path to reach the Great Valley when the group ran into a hurt Hookfang.

"Hookfang? You're alive?" Hiccup said. He looked at him and said "Barely! I mean, of course I am!" he fixed. Hiccup saw his wing was scraped and bleeding a little. "You're hurt! Here, let me help you!" He hopped up to Hookfang who merely huffed. "As if I would need help from a _Night Fury_." Hiccup's eyes narrows and slitted a little. "Then, why don't you walk with us?" he said while walking past him. "Surely if you aren't in need of help you can walk." He said. Hiccup knew he couldn't walk, but also Hookfang wouldn't accept help unless he admitted it. Hookfang looked nervous, then took a step before falling to the ground with a pained yelp. Though, Hiccup used his Night Fury speed and shot himself underneath Hookfang before he hit the ground. "Ok. Maybe I need a _little_ help." Hiccup let out an accomplished huff and looked at his scraped wing.

"I'm no healer, but this doesn't look too bad. It might get infected, though." Hookfang looked scared. "I'm not going to die, am I?" Hiccup shook his head and said "Not if we keep any infection out of it." "How can we do that?" Hiccup backed up and set Hookfang against a rock. "Well, whenever I scraped my paw, my mom would lick it. Maybe if I licked it…" Stormfly finished his sentence "Then it would not get infected!" Hiccup looked at Hookfang who sighed and said "Get it over with." Hiccup put his paws on Hookfang to keep him still and started to lick. Hookfang squirmed and yelled in pain for the first 30 seconds or so, but then calmed when it started to numb. Hiccup licked for an extra 30 seconds before stopping. It had stopped bleeding completely and from the looks of it, Hookfang could barely feel it stood up and flexed his wing, then smiled. Hiccup bowed his heal a little in saying 'your welcome' while Stormfly yayed in the background.

As they walked, Hiccup began to ask some questions. "So, what happened to you after the Earthshake? And why were you so frightened when we found you?" Hookfang huffed. " _Me_? Frightened? Ha! Me, I could be with the other Monstrous Nightmares, but I chose to come back and warn _you_!" he ended on an eerie note. "I….met...the SHARPTOOTH!" she jumped at them at the last second, scaring Stormfly, Barf, and Belch. But, Hiccup wasn't afraid. "Come on, Hookfang. Sharptooth is dead! He fell down into the big underground!" Hookfang just smirked. "And _that's_ where he met mee!" Stormfly gasped "Oh, dear brave Hookfang!" Barf and Belch copied her. "Dear" "Brave" "Hookfang!" they took turns saying. Hiccup just rolled his eyes "Oh, god." and faced palmed. "Yes, I _am_ brave." Hiccup turned around, but kept his head facing Hookfang. "Sharptooth is _dead_!" he pressed.

Hookfang took it a step further. "My dad told me that 'flat heads' have _very_ small brains!" Hiccup just turned the rest of his body forward and started to walk again, realising they had stopped. Hookfang jumped in front of him and said "I was all alone with him in the dark." Barf and Belch whined in fear. " Just the Sharptooth and me. I could hear him breathing!" He looked at Stormfly and started to take long, deep breaths as he crawled over to her to 'set the mood'. "I could see his one, big, _ugly_ eye looking for mee!" Stormfly jumped on a rotting log that was split in half. She gasped "What did you do!? Huh? Huh?" "I walked right up to him. I looked him straight in the eye, and said ROOOAR" At that moment, Hookfang jumped on the log Stormfly was on, launching her through the air and into a field of dead grass.

"Nice going Hookfang!" Hiccup scolded. He started to call her name when Stormfly found a strange circle of rocks. "Hello?" she said to a brown and peach, spotted egg. The egg was admitting snorting noises. She circled the egg when it started to hatch. She jumped behind a larger rock as it exploded and hatched. She looked and saw a baby Gronckle. He looked at her and just plopped back down, planning to nap. "You should wake up, you are all alone, yep, yep, yep. Are you not scared?" Stormfly asked. The Gronckle just grunted. "We're going to the Great Valley, you could go with us, yep, yep, yep!" Stormfly continued as she tried to push him up. "You know, you are a whole lot of meat to lug, so that is what we will call you, Meatlug!" Stormfly giggled as he got up and started to eat all of the rocks around him. Than he plopped back down to sleep. Stormfly?!" Hiccup called out.

 **So, the five, hungry Dragons set off for the Great Valley. There had never been such a herd before. A Night Fury, a Deadly Nadder, A Hideous Zippleback, a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Gronckle, all together, all knowing if they lost their way, they would starve. Or, find themselves in Sharptooth's shadow.**

* * *

The group approached a waterfall, but stopped as Hiccup got lost in thought. "Hmm, mammals and fish live where there is lots of water and tree stars." Hiccup started. "So, if we follow this stream, that should lead us to something to eat." Despite having been through the worst .ife brought, Hiccup still had his tree star, not a scratch on it. Stormfly and the Twins approached the little stream. The twins said "No fish here, and we still hungry!" Belch said. Stormfly joined in "I'm still hungry too!" Hiccup rolled his eyes and said "Do you smell something?" the Twins started smelling everything around them "We smell 'sniff sniff', we smell 'sniff sniff', we smell 'sniff sniff'...Stormfly" they said as their noses led them up to Stormfly. She giggled "You can smell me?"

Hiccup sniffed the air "I smell water! Clean water!" Hiccup shouted in glee. The group cheered and saw a clear, blue pond. Hookfang shouted "Yay! The Great Valley!" and Hookfang started to yell "I found it! I totally found it!" Hiccup started to argue when the ground started to rumble again. Stormfly said "Earthshake!" and Hiccup shouted "We've got to get out of here!" He started to shove the group forward, towards the lake. "That way, come on!" They all got trapped on a ledge as a group of wild, grown Nadders started to rapid fire the lake and eat all of the food they killed. Hookfang complained that he was still hungry and Stormfly started to complain that now the 'Great Valley' had no food for them and that they'll starve. " Hookfang was wrong, Stormfly. This isn't the Great Valley." She whined in response as the Dragons flew off, satisfied with the fish they were able to get.

"Well, let's go down and see if they missed anything." Hiccup said. They slowly made their way down to the now empty lake. At one point Hiccup slipped and fell. The group shouted out after him. But at that moment, Hiccup's instincts took over and he professionally spun to face the ground mid air and his wings and tail fins shot open. His dangerous fall turned into a graceful glide and he landed right at the lake, gently. He was breathing hard, thoughts of how he did that speeding through his head. He was in shock for a moment or two, than he started to jump around like mad, screaming in joy. "YAAA! That was AWESOME!" The rest of the group met him at the lake, giving him compliment after compliment.

"Ha, I could do that _way_ better then her did!" Hookfang said. Stormfly looked at him innocently and asked "Then why didn't you?" He hesitated for a moment, then said "Because I didn't want to!" Hiccup just rolled his eyes and looked at the lake. It was still blue, but steaming from the earlier assault of fire. "How are we supposed to get any food? I cannot see anything in that water! Nope, nope, nope!" Stormfly said. They all gathered and tried to see if they could spot anything, but Hiccup stuck his head in the water. Because he was made to live in the night, he could see better in the dark. He spotted a school of fish that would be more than enough food for the group. The only problem was, it was in the middle of the pond, out of reach from them. Then an idea hit him. It was crazy and reckless, but if it got food for the group, he was more then willing. While the group was chatting on ways to find fish, Hiccup climbed back up to the ridge they were on earlier. The group spotted him and looked at him terrified.

Hiccup looked deep into his memory, looking to see how his older brother would take off when he searched for food. Hiccup leaned down, right paw in front of his left and his butt in the air. He opened his wings halfway and opened all four of his tailfins. He took a deep breath then launched off of the ridge with a flap and leaned down. He dove towards the group and built up gas in his mouth, which once again caused a high pitched screech. The group ducked in terror, thinking he was aiming for them, but when he pulled up at the last second and released a blast into the pond, they looked up, amazed.

He swerved to the left hard and fast and was going too fast to land properly. He flipped to his back, that side taking the full blow of the crash and he rolled around, cracking his scales and scraping him. When he came to a stop, he hit the wall with a thud. He waited a moment to catch his breath, then tried to get up. His whole body ached with bruises and bumps, but a particular sharp pain came from his wing. He looked at it, relieved to see it wasn't broken, but it was sprained for sure. He let out a breath and limped back into the light. The group ran up to him and he said "That landing could have gone better, but at least we have food!"

Hookfang, for once stopped caring about himself and whacked Hiccup in the back of his head with his tail. "You're an idiot. You could have seriously injured yourself!" Hiccup gave a sly look and Stormfly nuzzled his side a little. "Aww, you do care about something other than yourself!" Hiccup laughed and said "I'm fine, I just won't be able to use my wing. It got sprained when I crashed." They gave him a pitied look. Hookfang gave a sad look as he limped past him, the limp growing with each step. Then an idea hit him and he ran up to Hiccup, ran underneath him, and carried him back to the place dead fish were being pushed to the shallow parts of the lake. "Hookfang, I said I'm fine. I can walk on my own." Hiccup said. Hookfang grew a sly smile and said "If you're fine, then why were you limping in the first place?" Hiccup tried to argue but couldn't find a good enough argument.

Hookfang set Hiccup down gently and went to get some fish, and boy there was a lot. Hiccup started to lick himself, cleaning any scrapes and cuts he had. Once he was finished, he limped to the lake and got some fish. Once he was done, a wet, slobbery tongue licked Hiccup's cheek. He jumped back and saw Hookfang with a devilish smile. "Hookfang! Why would you _do_ that?!" Hiccup said while he licked his paw and wiped off any of Hookfang's saliva and replaced it with his own. "Because you missed a cut." Hiccup just rolled his eyes and they walked down the path, Hiccup's limping almost gone and found a place to rest.

Hookfang found a lone slab of rock and rested there. "I'm not afraid of being alone! I'm going to sleep all by myself, I don't need anyone to help take care of me!" The rest of the group rolled their eyes. Hiccup went to a four foot deep pit to sleep in. Hookfang said "Goodnight guys, hope Sharptooth doesn't eat you!" and ended off with a smirk. Hiccup just replied "It's alright guys. There is no Sharptooth." Despite what Hiccup said, the group went to sleep with Hookfang. Hiccup's gaze saddened and he cuddled with his tree star.

Due to Hookfang and Meatlug's snoring, and the Twins whistling, Stormfly couldn't fall asleep. She buried her head against her wings, but couldn't block out the noise. So, she got up drowsily and walked over to Hiccup's sleeping spot and cuddled into him. The Twins were not too far behind and cuddled up to him from behind. Meatlug hopped down into the hole, causing a loud 'thump' and cuddled into Stormfly, seeing her as an older sister. With all of them there, Hookfang was left alone on his slab, shivering and cold. He woke up and gasped, noticing the group was gone. His face fell to hurt and he whined seeing them all cuddled up to Hiccup instead of him. Deciding that the cold was too much, he slowly wandered over to the group of Dragons, all huddled up together in a pile. Hiccup peeked and eye open, seeing Hookfang wrap around the twins and purr happily. Although he had a sprained wing, Hiccup spread his long wings and covered them up from the cold.

* * *

It slowly turned from night to early morning when the young herd was still asleep. A roar could be heard and that is how Hookfang woke up. His head shot up and he looked out of the pit to see what made the noise. He gasped and shot his head back down. "Wake up!" he said to Hiccup. "Wake up!" she tried again. Hiccup just groaned. He shoved him awake this time. "Wake up!". "Hey, cut it out!" he said, but Hookfang shushed him. "Sharptooth" he whispered. Hiccup was fed up with the whole Sharptooth thing. "Hookfang! Stop it!" "But, he'll eat us! He'll eat us! Run!" he said. This and a growl woke the others up. Hookfang ran while Hiccup called after him. But when a shadow crossed over him and the others, they screamed and _just_ avoided it's foot.

Sadly, Hiccup's tree star got left in the pit and was squashed by the foot. They started to run and scream to keep running. They ran through a hole in a giant rock wall, which Meatlug got stuck in. Hookfang and Hiccup rammed into his tail and got him unstuck just the Sharptooth attempted to eat them. They slid down a path and came to a stop. Hiccup landed on his bad wing and he screamed out in pain. Hookfang looked back to see the Sharptooth got it's snout stuck in a hole it made in the wall.

"Now will you believe me?" Hookfang asked Hiccup. "I'm sorry. We're safe now!" he said. "No! Nobody's safe with _you_!" he said harshly. Hiccup bowed his head and winced at his now badly injured wing. He turned around and gasped. "Hey! It's the rock that looks like a Night Fury! Just like my mother said! We're going the right way!" he shouted in glee.

They continued on until they were walking on warm ground. Ash was falling from the sky, making it hard for the others to see. All except Hiccup.

 **Hiccup had been wrong about the Sharptooth, but the others followed him; their only hope was to reach the Great Valley, and Hiccup alone knew the way.**

The group walked for miles, climbed for ages and went until they were out of breath. Hiccup looked at him, more tired, sore, and in pain than the others, but determined. "Come on, get up. We're going the right way." he said catching his breath. The others just sat there and caught their breath, but Hookfang glared daggers at him. "We have to keep moving up." he continued. He waited a moment to see the group try, but fail to get up. "Aww, come on! You can't give up now! What if the Great Valley is just over the top of these rocks?" He said while jumping to another rock, wincing as his bad wing was getting worse. Not that he'd ever tell.

* * *

 **While they were sore and tired and in Hiccup's case, injured he kept pushing them on. Sure, he's never seen the Great Valley, but his heart told him they were close. Surely at the top, they'd behold it, finally.**

The group had finally made it to the top, breathless. They looked down a steep incline to see nothing but rocks and stone. Hookfang was far from pleased. "This is your 'Great Valley'? You're crazy!" Hookfang looked at Hiccup before saying "I'm leaving!" Hiccup sighed, not in the mood for his attitude. "Hookfang! We have to keep following the bright circle!" "I'm taking the easy way, for once." He tried to walk, but was cut off when Hiccup jumped in front of him. He shoved his face to his and said "But it's the wrong way!" "Who says?" "My mother!" "Than she was a stupid Night Fury too!" Hiccup jumped in her path again and said "Take. It. Back!" "Never" "TAKE IT BACK!" he roared. Hookfang shouted "No!" Hiccup finally snapped.

He tackled Hookfang down the incline and tussled with him all the way down. He somehow managed to keep his wing from getting anymore hurt from the fall, but was far from done with Hookfang. Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch all slid down to try and separate the two. Hookfang rammed into Hiccup, knocking him back on the wall. He screamed feeling his wing crack more, but the pain only fueled him to tackle him down and start to bite him.

The fight went on, claw marks all over each other's hyde and bite marks on their shoulders. Hiccup's wing did break, but he lost care about it. Hiccup had enough and blasted Hookfang with a light plasma blast. That stunned him and Hiccup walked away, tears from both types of pain forming. Hiccup said "Fine! Go the wrong way! See if I care." He mumbled the last part while sniffling. "Come on guys! We have to keep going!" Hiccup started to climb, but was failing because of his broken wing. He looked back to see Meatlung walking in Hookfang's direction. Stormfly said "Hookfang's way _is_ easier." and the Twins said "We think so too." Hiccup gave them disbelieving looks and continued to climb up. Barf said while the Dragon climbed after him "No be angry at us! Waaaaiit!" he said as they dragon slipped and fell back.

Stormfly yelled out "Hookfang, wait for us! We're coming with you!" and ran over to the Twins. She helped them up and they chased after the group, minus an injured Night Fury.

The group were walking through the path they were going to take when they spot large holes that rose from the ground that were constantly spitting out lava. They walked down the path, jumping over any holes it had, completely ignoring the volcano spewing lava not too far away from them. While walking on the path, lava not two feet flowing next to them, Stormfly said "I...I wish H...Hiccup were here right now!". The Twins agreed. "M..m...m..me t..t...too! Belch said. As they were walking, Meatlug saw a pile of rocks and began to eat them. Stormfly tried to push him forward, but he would not budge. "Come on Meatlug! We have to stay together!" Hookfang and the Twins on the other hand kept moving forward, not a second thought. Well, at least for Hookfang. The two came upon a lake of bubbling tar, and got scared at it. They looked for a way around it and found a path behind them, but it was broken at the center.

They walked up to the path and looked down, gulping at the burning black substance underneath them. The ground shook from the volcano, making the path now uneasy. Scared or not, Hookfang jumped and made it to the other side, but also knocking the twins down in the process. They fell into the tar and kept trying to get out, but to no avail. "Hookfang! Help! We fall off! Hookfang? Meatlug? Stormfly?! HEELP" they screamed. Hiccup heard their distress calls and ran to help them. He found Stormfly and Meatlug on a lone rock in the middle of a lava river. "Hiccup!" Stormfly called out in relief. "Help us!" she cried. "Just hang on! I'll get you out of there!" Hiccup yelled in return. He ran down a slope and met them across the lava lake.

He instantly noticed another rock he could push down to make a path for them. So he began to ram his head into it, and it finally knocked over. They jumped across the path and ran down the same path Hookfang and the Twins went. They found the Twins trapped in the tar and they jumped in to help them. They did get covered by sticky, burning tar, but they did it to save their friends. They eventually got the Twins and themselves out. They heard Hookfang's distress call and used the tar and some bones and twigs around them to make them look like a giant, scary monster instead of a bunch of hatchlings covered in tar.

Stormfly let out her 'evil' cackle and the pile of hatchlings ran into the cave, scaring whatever kind of land-dwelling reptiles that had Hookfang cornered. But, their disguise scared Hookfang too, and he hid in the corner screaming his butt off. He started to call for help when Stormfly spoke up "Hookfang! It _is_ us!" He looked at them with terrified eyes while the rest of the group just laughed. He immediately jumped up and said "I knew it was you all along! I knew! I did!" The rest of the group continued to laugh though. He shoved past them and said "Oh, get outta my way!" he kept his eyes on them, missing the puddle of tar he walked and slipped on. This caused the group to laugh harder. He huffed and stuck his tongue out, missing the stone hanging nearby. He bumped into it and more laughs escaped the group's mouths.

He walked away down the path to a waterfall. Hiccup started to feel bad so he called out "Hookfang, come back!" Hookfang on the other hand, walked through the waterfall with his head down low. He continued to lay down and cry.

 **Hookfang was still too proud to admit that he'd gone the wrong way.**

* * *

Hiccup, Meatlug, and Hookfang were swimming through a deep pond at the moment. Than all of a sudden a roar that could only come from a Sharptooth was heard by the hatchlings. They all ran and hid behind a rock, the one Hiccup was behind. Hiccup saw him climbing up the way they needed to go. "Let's get rid of Sharptooth, once and for all!" Hiccup said. "I agree, yep, yep, yep. But, what about your wing Hiccup?" Stormfly asked. "I'll be fine. So what weAah!" Hiccup didn't finish as Hookfang slapped his tail into the back of his head. "We, yes. You? No way. Your family will kill us if they found out we let you fight a Sharptooth with a broken wing!" he scolded.

"I don't care, what I do care about is getting rid of that thing." Hiccup said, sadness clear on his face. "Look, Hiccup, we know you lost your mother and you want to make it even. But, this is a death wish! And do you really want to come this far only to fall at the last second? Think of your brother and sister. They're probably worried sick about you!" Hookfang continued. Hiccup sighed realising he was right. "Ok, ok. I'll stay out of it! But here's the plan, we'll….um, you'll coach him to the deep end of the pond. He can't swim with those scrawny, little arms. Meatlug and Hookfang will go up and push that big rock on top of his head! And then he'll sink into the water! Barf, Belch, you whistle right when he's at the right spot, got it? Right where the water gets dark. Now, all we need is bait." He said. A thought hit him. It was crazy and reckless, but it should work.

Hiccup looked at Stormfly. "Mee? Um, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Meanwhile, the Sharptooth had just entered the cave at the top of the tall rock. Stormfly had gotten to the entrance right after it entered. Stormfly gittered uneasily. She walked in, whining and flinched down behind a rock when it huffed. It's back was turned and she started to distract it. She took in a breath before screeching, extra loudly. She immediately ducked down behind her rock after she did so. The Sharptooth jerked it's head to the left, not in her direction, but as to listen for the noise again. Stormfly lifted her head to see it had silently slipped away. She came out from behind her rock and looked around. But, then changing her mind, she jumped back behind ir and tried to make her way out of the cave when it suddenly lunged at her from behind. She ran and started to scream and the two slid down the rock.

They both slid until they hit the water. The Twins called out after Stormfly, scared she got hurt. While the group called out, Stormfly swam as fast as she could and hid underwater. The Sharptooth splashed around in anger, lashing it's long tail at everything around it. The Twins saw it was at a good spot, so they made a whistling sound. When they did, Hookfang and Meatlug pushed a huge boulder as hard as they could. To keep the Sharptooth occupied while the rock was being pushed, the Twins started to whack nearby stones with their tails at it. They laughed until it rammed into the wall, breaking the ledge they were on. They screamed and clawed the rock, but fell anyways. Their wings instinctively opened and they started to flap. Their fall stopped abruptly and they rose. "We flying?" Belch asked. "We flying!" Barf shouted. Their excitement was cut short when the Sharptooth found Stormfly and started to chase her madly. The Nightmare and Gronckle went back to pushing with all of their might.

When the Sharptooth caught Stormfly by the tail, Barf and Belch grew angry and flew down to save her. Barf bit it's eyelid and closed it while Belch went to grab Stormfly. The Sharptooth screamed and jumped up to the ledge Hookfang and Meatlug were on. It held onto the rock they were planning on pushing down to hit it with. That's when the shoretel sound of a Night Fury blast was heard and the group saw Hiccup charging towards them. " Hiccup! We told you to stay out of this!" Hookfang shouted, but Hiccup ignored them as he gathered as much gas as he could and shot it straight at the Sharptooth's face, knocking it back into the water.

Hiccup slid to a stop at the very edge and caught Barf's neck as he and Belch fell. He would have been able to bring them up if the Sharptooth hadn't grabbed their tail, dragging the three down into the water. Meanwhile, Stormfly, Hookfang, and Meatlug all gasped and screamed their names. They looked down at the water to see the Twins surface, looking dazed and Hiccup do the same, coughing out water as well. They climbed to the edge of the lake and collapsed. The Twins shook the dizziness away and got up, while Hiccup just layed there, breathing hard.

He tried to get up, but like his mother, fell back down with a groan. "You idiot, I told you stay out of it!" Hookfang yelled. "And let you get eaten?" Hiccup replied. Hookfang just stomped and picked him up, setting him gently on his back. While Hiccup and Hookfang 'discussed', Stormfly tackled Barf and Belch to the ground and started to lick them. When she was done, she wrapped her wing around both of their head and dragged them away while saying "You're safe! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!" Hiccup and Hookfang laughed. "So, which way from here, Hiccup?" Hookfang said.

* * *

The group traveled down a pathway and through a small cave before coming to a huge ledge. It was dark from clouds, but the clouds quickly dissipated, letting the sun's light shine across the Great Valley. They all stopped in awe by the scene. "The Great Valley! Woooow!" Hiccup whispered. "Hiccup we found it! Yep, yep, yep!" Stormfly said. Hiccup smiled and rested his head on Hookfang's shoulder, admiring the scene he's dreamt about since his mother told him about it.

 **The Great Valley was all they had dreamed it would be. A land of green, caves, and freshwater filled with fish of all kinds.**

Stormfly and the Meatlug laughed as they slid across the shallow water to Stormfly's family. Her family jumped around in joy at seeing the both of them. After greeting her parents she ran back over to Meatlug and said "This our new brother, Meatlug!" Her parents welcomed him with open arms and started to clean them right away. Both of them. The Twins flew straight into their mother's paws. "Mama!" Barf started. "We can fly!" and they flew in a few circles around her. She gasped, then giggled in delight.

Hookfang and Hiccup spotted Hiccup's younger brother and sister. Hiccup slid off of Hookfang, but too exhausted and warn to keep himself up. Hookfang helped him close enough to them when Toothless spotted him. He gasped and shouted "Hiccup!" then started to run over to him. Hiccup laughed and gathered what energy he had left and ran back to him. Mia wasn't too far behind. Toothless slowed to a stop right in front of him and started to rub and lick him so much, Hookfang though his scales would start to fall off. Mia joined him. Toothless spared a look at Hookfang and whispered teary eyed "Thank you." Hookfang nodded and said "Just returning a few favors." and ran off. He found his dad and jumped up to try and tackle him, but just clung to his neck instead. The two laughed and cried a little.

Back to Hiccup, after the onslaught of licks and nuzzles, he finally collapsed on his brother, the long journey taking it's tole. With Mia's help, they got him on to Toothless' back and headed back home. Jackson panicked when seeing Hiccup like that and started to inspect him, finding a broken wing, a lot of scrapes, some scratch marks, and a few bite marks on his neck. He knew that there was going to be an interrogation when he woke up. Jackson set him at his underbelly after cleaning him up where Toothless and Mia cuddled up next to him. Natalie layed down next to him and gave a worried look.

A week and a half later, filled with a huge explanation, Hiccup was nuzzling his older siblings when he heard Hookfang shout at him for a race. He had completely healed from his injuries, but still held close to his family, just as they held him closer. He looked back at them, a flashback of his life coming to his eyes. The day he and his siblings were born and met their family, being given the tree star, the frog that woke him catching a dragonfly, him and Hookfang playing in the water looking for the frog, meeting Stormfly for the first time, and finally that night the whole group came to sleep with him. He ran forward to catch up with the group and they played until dusk.

 **And they all grew up together in the Valley. Generation, upon generation, each passing on to the next the tale of their ancestor's journey to the Valley, long ago.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I hope you like my Httyd edition of The Land Before Time! I know I cut out a few parts and added my own, but I hope you like it! Truth be told, I cried a little writing it.**


End file.
